Sado Island Solutions
A mercenary unit of youkai formed some unknown point before the Sengoku Era of Japan and disbanded shortly after the Youkai-Lunari War. Notable members are Yuka Kazami, Rumia Yagami, and Kurisu Youseikyo. The official leader was the tanuki clan boss of Sado Island, Mamizou Futatsuiwa. Members Leader: Mamizou Futatsuiwa Spokesman: Kurisu Youseikyo Agriculture: Yuka Kazami Espionage: Rumia Yagami Warfare: Yuugi Hoshiguma Medicine: Yamame Kurodani Diplomacy: Satori Komeji Other Members: Megumi Inaba, Nue Houjuu, Lilim Morgana Margatroid (Koakuma), various lesser youkai Origins At some unknown point in the distant past, before Gensokyo was an idea in the minds of Yukari and Ryuujin, a group of youkai came together looking for a slightly easier way to make a living than the hidden youkai villages provided. The tanuki clan boss of Sado Island, Mamizou Futatsuiwa, brought together some like-minded youkai who enjoyed two things: being part of civilization, and a good fight. She also brought along her enforcer, the young Kurisu, and hired a powerful succubus from Makai. Though mercenaries, they strove only to fight for factions that were just and honorable. Eventually the group drew together youkai with so many skillsets that they became something of a jack-of-all-trades contract group, able to pull war-torn districts of Japan back from the brink and deal out considerable amounts of trouble to the foes of their employers. Since the group continued to work from Mamizou's base on Sado Island, the group became known as Sado Island Solutions. Roles Mamizou remained the leader of Sado Solutions throughout the group's existence, managing the various contracts the way she managed her savings-and-loan business on Sado Island, with efficiency and tolerance, but also firmness. Payments were simple and could be made over time, depending on the term of service or actions requested. However, turning on the group, welching on payment, or attempting to trick the group into committing a dishonorable act would often result in the group offering its services to the rivals of those who wronged them at either a reduced price or no charge at all, depending on how many senior members were angered. Even after the group disbanded, Mamizou would use her contacts and influence to take control of the Yakuza clan that later formed on Sado, becoming the local clan boss and crushing any attempts by rival clans to invade her territory. The Futatsuiwa clan rules Sado with a gentle but firm hand into the present day Kurisu Youseikyo, at the time still merely Kurisu Yakumo, was in Mamizou's employ as an enforcer for her clan. When she formed the group, he convinced childhood friends Yuka and Rumia to join him, and he even sourced a couple other youkai for the group as well. Given the lack of respect women got in human society at the time, Kurisu was the face of Sado Solutions, negotiating and accepting contracts for the group and making contacts throughout Japan. His mere association with Sado Solutions also helped draw away some of the ill intent that followed the group: only the foolishly ruthless or the suicidally bold would dare cross his elder sister Yukari, who was still well-known in this era as a terrifyingly powerful Onmyudo witch and a well-connected member of the imperial court. Yuka Kazami has always been known for three things: she is a woman of culture and ettiquete, who almost never strikes first in a fight and treats everyone she meets with respect so long as they do the same for her; she has a gift with plant life; and she is capable of equaling an entire army in martial prowess if provoked. It was the second trait she brought to the table for Sado Solutions, giving life back to farmlands scorched by war. Though the third trait would often surface if anyone dared harm the innocent workers who harvested in the fields she nurtured. Rumia Yagami was known in this era as the Yoru no Keshin, the Night Incarnate. Where there was shadow, she could be called, and she could answer. The creatures that haunted the fields and forests at night were her eyes and ears. Her powers over darkness and the animals of the night made her an expert at spying and silent assassination. Ninja clans sought her out to learn how to become one with the night and disappear into the darkness. And tales were told of assassination marks who were "devoured by the darkness", as Rumia's taste for human flesh was strong even for a youkai, and she would consume her kills completely, leaving no trace save for some bloodstains and occasionally an intact but completely stripped-clean skeleton. Yuugi Hoshiguma was honestly surprised when Mamizou approached her about joining Sado Solutions. The oni were known among youkai as being the masters of warfare, but most warlords would try to approach a male tribal chief and bribe his clan with the promise of human women and strong alcohol. Few would think to approach the Four Devas of the Mountains, being that they were women. But Mamizou, in all her cunning guile, explained that tribal chiefs were far too chaotic and unpredictable, consumed by their lust for concubines and sake. The Four Devas were far more worthy allies, who saw the glory in a good battle. Clad only in sarashi and beast hides, the Deva of Strength made for a fearsome, yet beautiful image on the battlefield, fighting with a kanabo club, massive swords, and her bare hands. Samurai who died in combat at her hands were returned to their families personally out of respect for their courage. Cowards who fled before her were murdered and devoured, for oath-breaking is anathema to all oni, and every samurai swears to die for their daimyo, so fleeing battle without a command to retreat is a violation of that oath. Yamame Kurodani was known for being present around sites of plagues and disease. But her gift to control infections also allowed her to purge them. In this manner she was a miracle worker, able to save lives just as easily as she could take them. Those still strong enough to be saved soon found their way back to their families. Those too diseased to save and bury properly were consumed. Yamame considers disease the greatest banquet, and being a plague doctor gave her access to a varitable smorgasboard of illness. Satori Komeji had not yet been driven underground by humanity, but she still lived far from civilization, animals typically being her only companions. This common ground with Kurisu drew her to service in Sado Solutions as a diplomat of the highest order. Nothing escapes a Satori's third eye, and no treachary went unpunished at a negotiation table she sat on. She also plied her skills as an animal handler to give mounted soldiers deep insight into the desires of their horses, strengthening the bond between mount and rider. Other youkai joined Sado Solutions from time to time, joining and leaving the group as they pleased. Mamizou's best friend and confidante Nue Houjuu often served as a second master of espionage, using her powers to deflect marks from noticing her. An attempt to expand into other realms looking for recruits acquired a very powerful succubus from the demon realm of Makai, who only told her true name to Kurisu and Mamizou, preferring the use-name Koakuma, or "little devil". Of course, as a succubus, she required regular "feedings" from men to remain at peak ability. When she couldn't drain assassination targets, Kurisu was "volunteered" to keep her magical power up. The arrangement eventually became emotionally charged, and Lilim stopped physically consorting with her marks, affectionately calling Kurisu her "favorite meal". When Lilim became a geisha, Kurisu offerred to serve as her master, so the sentiment was likely reciprocated. Though the White Hare of Inaba never directly aided the group, Tewi did send her best operative, the Bamboo Bunny Megumi Inaba, to occasionally work with Yuka in agriculture and Rumia in espionage. Career Sado Island Solutions was formed for the self-entertainment and monetary enrichment of its members. On both counts, the "Sengoku" Warring States Period of ancient Japan would prove to be fruitful. The group hired out the services of the youkai in its employ to whichever warlord could offer them the most gold, and the most noble cause. For a time, Yuugi was even one of Oda Nabunaga's bodyguards, though the group broke ties with the warlord after he revealed the depth of his ruthlessness and made a covenenant with hostile demons from the deepest levels of Jigoku. Rumia would later enable Oda's retainer, Akechi Mitsuhide, to ambush him in the night and murder him and his entire cadre of guards, including Oba's personal shaman, the powerful Onmyudo sorcerer Mori Ranmaru. Sado Solutions would then find a new long-term employer in Oda's former vassal, the far more moderate Ieyasu Tokugawa, who found other uses for the group aside from war. Yuka was asked to help vassal villages grow crops to feed conquered cities and win them over to the general's cause, while Megumi replenished the wartorn bamboo forests. Nue gained her well-known mischievous streak after years of being a taikomochi, a Japanese court jester. Mamizou used spoils from slain foes to redistribute wealth back to the commoners under Tokugawa's rule. Lilim learned much of the arts and sciences during her time as a geisha, sliding from court to court corrupting and discrediting any nobles who refused to side with Ieyasu. Rumia taught the ninja clans serving Tokugawa the true art of becoming one with the night. Yamame was able to indulge her inner kindness as a healer. And Satori would save the group's employer from more than one turncoat or spy who concealed betrayal in their hearts, whilst also teaching Tokugawa's samurai how to truly connect with their beloved horses. The group would later distinguish themselves at the Battle of Sekigahara, where they helped turn the tide against the ambushing forces of Yukimura Sanada. Out of respect, Yuugi allowed the mortally wounded Sanada to address Tokugawa briefly before he died from his injuries. Ieyasu founded the Tokugawa Shogunate soon after, and at the group's request, omitted their activities on his behalf from the historical records, acknowledging that revealing youkai so openly would ruin their mystique. They would part ways with the new shogun on friendly terms, and with the promise that his line would never forget them. Downfall After they parted ways from Tokugawa, Sado Solutions received a very important contract from Kurisu's sister, Yukari Yakumo. Yukari was planning to have a large number of older youkai who were plotting against the Hakurei Clan killed, but could not risk her position as the leader of youkai society in Japan by openly disposing of them. So, to disguise the assassination, she had plotted an invasion of the Lunari Empire, which while powerful, had been in decline since before even Yukari herself was born. She wanted to hire Sado Solutions to assist the invasion in an effort to make her words seem without hidden meaning - after all, the one thing she valued above all else, save for Gensokyo's preservation, was the family she'd made out of her two shikigami and the little brother she adopted centuries ago. Yukari was a trickster and a slippery snake, but surely she wouldn't throw away a family member on a scheme. Yuugi, Yamame, and Satori dropped out of the contract immediately and withdrew to the Cavern of Earth Spirits: Yuugi found the whole method cowardly, Yamame objected to using the conceited but ultimately blameless Lunarians as a cudgel, and Satori decried the cruelty of the plan. Mamizou saw no profit in the venture and also declined, leaving to search for Nue, who had been sealed away as part of humanity's effort to beat back the supernatural. Lilim saw the scheme as a waste of her talents, and left for Europe to seek others in the arcane community who shared the craving for knowledge that she had gained from her time in Japan, taking on her use-name "Koakuma" as her new identity. Tewi instantly saw through Yukari's scheme, and while she commended the brutal cunning of the plan, she refused to risk Megumi's safety. But Kurisu was loyal to his elder sister, and Yuka and Rumia were loyal to him, so they joined the attack. The scheme was a success: bolstered by what they thought was Yukari being completely honest for the first time anyone could remember, many dangerous and powerful youkai met their demise at the hands of the Watastuki sisters and the weak, but highly disciplined Lunarian Army. Though weakened by the loss of both the Serenity and Houraisan royal lines, the Moon was still too great a power for mere youkai, especially since its current rulers had the ear of the Shinto gods, a power most youkai had only seen from the Hakurei clan. However, the ruse had a price: while Kurisu and Yuka were distracted fighting Mordred Pendragon (who was looking out for her son Zero's interests in the moon by acting as a mercenary), Rumia attempted to fight the Watatsuki sisters alone, letting her infamous hunger get the best of her. Yorihime easily crippled the Night Incarnate with a sword-blow to the head. The injury would slowly cause Rumia's sanity and personality to decay over the next few hundred years, leaving only the endless hunger of Darkness, and eventually resulting in her murdering Minako Hakurei and becoming the sealed child that aimlessly roamed the Forest of Magic, seeking human or youkai alike to devour. Despite her scheme, Yukari managed to come out of the incident looking like she had honestly been overpowered by the Lunari rulers, which actually bolstered her image among humans and youkai alike in Gensokyo. But Sado Island Solutions was broken. Mamizou dissolved the group, and a tired, weary Kurisu retired to his isolated home near the Human Capital Village, seeking the means to free his old friend Byakuren from Makai. In the back of his mind, he wondered if she would've approved of his career. The answer he eventually came up with, was no. It was the start of his new life as a passive youkai. Present Day Despite the group officially having broken up, the members of Sado Solutions still gather once a week at a certain watering hole in Gensokyo (typically Suika's Club Ibuki) to stay in touch and reaffirm the bonds of friendship that they forged many years ago. Kurisu is now contemplating building a new wing to the Palace of Animals so that the group can all live together. Category:Sagashiverse